It is known that the aerodynamic configuration of an aircraft corresponds to a particular combination of positions of mobile members of an aircraft, such as the landing gear or aerodynamic surfaces arranged on the wings (flaps, ailerons, spoilers, . . . ), the aerodynamic characteristics of the aircraft depend upon. From document WO-2007/074173, means for monitoring landing flaps of a wing profile of an aircraft are known, and from document FR-2899405, means for automatically controlling spoilers are known.
Usually, when designing the aerodynamic configurations of an aircraft, for takeoff phase, the aim is to achieve maximum fineness, that is the maximum ratio of airlift to drag, in order to provide the aircraft with good lifting performance.
The drawback of such a design is that it is required to select a priori the parameter, in this case fineness, which is aimed to be optimised. Such selection does not make it possible to ensure optimum operation in all phases. In particular, optimising fineness can result in:                a non-maximum airlift at the trim of the minimum takeoff speed VMU, because fineness is a compromise between airlift and drag; and        a higher drag of the aircraft at zero trim, when the aircraft is in the rolling phase before turning and taking off.        